Vexed II: The Reckoning
by An0nymouse
Summary: Written purely because I so badly wanted to see Vex get his comeuppance. This is a direct sequel to Up, Up And A-Fae!


Vexed II: The Reckoning

I won't pretend that writing this wasn't satisfying; I just so badly wanted Vex to get his comeuppance. This is a direct sequel, set a few days later, to Up, Up And A-Fae!

The moment the sunlight touched her face, Bo awoke. For once she was alone; she'd decided, purely for the hell of it, to try abstention to see how long she could last without sex, using her newfound degree of control. Kenzi had laughed and bet her she wouldn't last two days; Lauren had earnestly advised her against it.

And Dyson didn't take her calls, damn him.

She decided to get up and have a shower, then take herself off to the Dal Riata for a little morning pick-me-up. She jogged instead of taking the car, as it was such a beautiful day.

As it turned out, this was a mistake; passing through a pretty park, she met an equally pretty girl with a seriously sexy boyfriend, and her abstention resolution died then and there.

_That's a ten I owe Kenzi. Oh, well._

Both survived, all three had a lot of fun, and Bo bounced into the bar feeling good about the world for once and very pleased with herself.

She often said, later, that she should have known it wouldn't last.

X

"Hey, Trick," Bo greeted him, smiling brightly. She knew immediately something was wrong when he didn't return it. "What's up? Kenzi been up to her tricks again, pardon the phrase?" she added, chuckling.

Trick's sombre expression did not change. "Bo, you recall the couple you met in Washington? The _human_ couple?" he added.

"Yeah," she nodded, "William and Cindy? What about them?"

"You arranged an," he coughed politely, "appointment with them in a year's time?"

"Yeah…what of it?" she asked uneasily.

He sighed sadly. "I'm afraid you won't be keeping it." He showed her a newspaper. The headline was stark, unambiguous:

**AIRLINER PILOT CRASHES OWN PLANE, 382 DEAD**

FAA Confirms 'Nothing Wrong' With Airliner

Pilot's Colleagues Baffled

"There's no easy way to tell you this: they were on that plane, Bo; they were going to the Caribbean to celebrate her promotion. I'm so sorry."

"No…" Bo whispered, shocked and horrified. "Oh, no…no…"

"It gets worse," he told her tersely. "I have reason to believe this was the doing of the Dark Fae."

Bo stared at the newspaper, stunned.

She read:

_According to the FAA report, the pilot, for reasons unknown, elected to deliberately crash the plane, killing all aboard. The black box recording indicates that the co-pilot realised his intent and attempted to override him; a gunshot was heard on the audio recording. A second shot was heard when Cindy Matthews, recently promoted as a Chief Stewardess for United Airlines, entered the cockpit and attempted to reason with the pilot. Given her heroic actions earlier this month, when she single-handedly foiled the attempted hijack of a United Airlines flight, such an attempt might only have been expected. A fight ensued, but unfortunately the brave Mrs. Matthews was unsuccessful, and paid for her courage with her life. Her body, identified in the wreckage, was found to have a .38 snub-nosed bullet lodged in her upper torso; it is believed Mrs. Matthews died instantly -_

Bo's hands shook; tears fell, blotting the paper. _Oh, God…Cindy…Cindy, I'm sorry…_She wanted to run away, to puke, but forced herself to continue:

_Mrs. Matthews and the co-pilot have both been posthumously granted the Valour Award for their efforts to attempt to avert the tragedy. Daniel Smith, 29, of Houston, Texas, had no immediate family; Mrs. Matthews, 31, was accompanied by her husband William, 38, of Washington, D.C._

_Officials are baffled as to the reason for the pilot's actions; the FAA confirms that there was no malfunction and that the aircraft was deliberately crashed by its pilot, who was not known to have any connections with terrorist or subversive organisations. Captain Thomas Fields, 43, of Trenton, New Jersey, is survived by his wife, Patricia, 37, and their children Sarah, 19, and Peter, 12. "We were happy," Mrs. Fields told reporters. "I don't understand why he would ever have done this. There _has_ to be a mistake. He had no _reason _to do this."_

_The investigation is continuing…_

She choked, "Why? _Why?_"

"You _know_ why."

And Bo did. The knowledge was a barbed, poisoned dagger in her heart.

"Because they knew…they knew about the Fae…because _I_ told them…" She shook her head. "No. No! Cindy _already_ knew! She was friends with Siobhan O'Donnell, a lynx shifter! She _already knew_, but she hadn't told _anyone!_ She'd _never_ have told anyone!"

"The Dark Elders felt it was too great a risk," Trick informed her apologetically, "so they sanctioned a hit. The other people on the flight were…" he didn't dare say it. He knew how Bo would react.

She did anyway. "…collateral damage," she grated. "They didn't matter, because they were _only human_. Right?" she demanded, her voice rising nearly to a scream.

"Bo," Trick began defensively, "_I_ don't think of humans in that way, no more than you do -"

He was interrupted by Bo's shriek of berserk animal fury. She slammed both fists on the bar. The wood cracked.

The Dal Riata went silent.

"That is _IT!_" she screamed. "I have _had it_ with those fuckers! I should have killed that piece of shit while I had the chance!"

Trick realised immediately who she meant. As she headed for the door, bowling patrons out of her way (those who didn't scramble clear quickly enough), he scooted frantically around the bar and did his best to block her at the door. Her fury had so transformed her face he didn't recognise her for a moment.

_"Get out of my way,"_ she commanded fiercely.

"And what are you going to do?" he demanded. "Get yourself killed, _uselessly?_ Bo, what's done is done! You know you can't touch Vex!"

"Because he's Dark Fae? Newsflash, Trick: _I DON'T __**CARE**__ ANY MORE! HE'S __**MINE!**_"

"Bo -"

"Out of my way, Trick," she snarled, "or, on my blood honour, _we're no longer friends!_"

But Trick stood his ground with the bearing of a king, as once he'd been expected to. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't try to prevent you from throwing your life away?" he asked her gently, hoping against hope that she'd listen to reason for once. Somehow he hit the right note; she faltered, and then collapsed in tears.

X

She was still sobbing in the back when Lauren, Kenzi, Dyson and Hale arrived. Trick delivered the news, and advised, "It's best to leave her be for the moment." He smiled sadly. "She wouldn't want her friends to see her crying, even if they know it."

"No way, Trickster - outta mine!" Kenzi demanded. Trick shrugged and acquiesced. Kenzi crept in to find Bo curled up on the couch, sobbing her heart out. "Hey, girlfriend…" she offered soothingly. She was startled when Bo threw herself at her, clutching at her desperately. "Hey, hey, I'm here, babe, I'm _always_ here…"

"They're _dead_, Kenzi…it's my fault…it's my fault…"

X

It was over an hour before the others were allowed in. Lauren's eyes filled with tears on seeing the tragic, defeated expression on Bo's face. "It's my fault."

"No," Dyson denied.

"They'd still be alive if they hadn't met me, Dyson. It's my fault. I have to put it right."

"How?" Lauren dared. "Bo, _please_ listen to me: you _cannot_ fight Vex. I don't mean because he's a Dark Fae favourite, but because of his power. You can't resist him, you _know_ you can't!"

"There has to be a way," Bo ground out. "He has to answer for what he's done."

"And you have to be the one to make him answer?" Dyson demanded curtly. It was the wrong thing to say; Bo's temper flared.

"Well, _who else will,_ Dyson? Huh? _WHO ELSE?_" she yelled. "The Dark Fae don't give a fuck, nor do the Light Fae, and the Feds will never figure it out and wouldn't believe it even if they did! So, _yeah_, it's down to me! _As per fucking usual!_" she spat viciously. "_Someone_ has to speak for them! Not just William and Cindy, but all the others! Don't any of you tell me to drop this, don't you fucking _DARE!_ Not this time! He'll _pay_ for this!"

She stood, eyes blazing electric blue, utterly _magnificent_ in her incandescent rage.

Lauren caught herself thinking that Bo had never looked so beautiful, and was immediately ashamed of the thought. "On my blood honour, I swear: _I'll find a way to make him pay!_"

X

For the next three days and nights, the Fae community was gripped by what could only be described as abject terror. Bo had taken to stalking the streets, consorting with the worst of Light and Dark Fae alike, searching for an answer to Vex - and attacking anyone who dared to stand in her way. A few brave souls risked talking to her; most merely, and wisely, fled. She knew she was taking out her anger on innocents and that there were better ways to deal with it, but she was in no mood to care.

She just wanted to _hurt_, as she'd been hurt.

At one point a Dark Fae realised the potential for humans finding out about the Fae in the wake of Bo-related mayhem, and in an uncharacteristic fit of civic responsibility he took matters into his own hands and sent a hit squad after her.

She sent them back, in pieces.

The Light Fae Elders, reluctantly sanctioned by Aoibheann, attempted to bring her in on the same basis. Their pickup squad was gone barely an hour before they dragged themselves back to base; the _least_ badly injured of them had shattered ribs and would likely never use his left hand again, Lauren's ministrations notwithstanding. One barely survived, drained both of chi and of blood; she'd cut his throat even while feeding on him to achieve at least partial healing.

She was accosted by two human men intent on rape; it was hardly the first time it had happened to her, but the timing could not have been worse…for them.

It put her in a perverse mood, so much so that she actually allowed one to spread her legs and forcibly penetrate her, letting him think he'd succeeded in taking what he wanted. But it was a ruse, just so she could get close…and drain him to the point of death with almost savage satisfaction. He was admitted to hospital with brain damage of a type the doctors had never seen before and had no idea how to treat, in the deepest coma they'd ever encountered.

The other, paralysed with terror on seeing his fellow assailant apparently dying, broke and fled, but didn't get far, pursued as he was by a succubus whose physique was powered by a fresh, huge hit of chi (and thus briefly capable of running down a gazelle) and by her incensed fury. The paramedics who first arrived on the scene found him with irreparable damage to his trachea and spine - and a broken penis. He would never walk or speak again.

Finally the order was given by _both_ sides, and also passed to both Light and Dark Fae in the police force:

_Leave her be._

X

The fourth night found her marginally calmer, as reason finally began to take hold in the tortured hell that was her grief-stricken, rage-fuelled mind. She made her way to Mayer's place, in accordance with the first part of a plan she'd roughed out.

The muscle that met her at the door took one look at her face - bruised, skin scraped, teeth missing and streaked with blood (some of it her own) - and backed away hurriedly.

She hit him anyway. She was in that kind of mood.

Another drew a gun, thus putting him in a much stronger position tactically than Bo's, as she was unarmed.

She just looked at him. It was enough. He fled.

"Peace," Mayer called from the back of the room. He too was armed, but didn't draw the gun. He had a feeling it wouldn't do him much good anyway; driven by rage and adrenalin as he could see she was, doubtless her last act after he shot her would be to snap his neck like a twig, luck or no luck. "I am no enemy of yours, Bo."

"True," she conceded shortly. She sat. "I need your help."

"You need a doctor, is what you need," he observed, "you've had a busy time." Bo shrugged, the movement a little shaky as she had, he realised from the way she settled back carefully, a broken shoulder blade. _How is she even conscious?_ _She truly is something else._

_I just wish to hell I knew _what.

"How can I help you, beyond the obvious?" he asked. "You already used up your favour."

"Now _I'm_ offering one. A future favour, in return for doing one thing for me," she offered, doing her utmost to keep her agony from showing on her face. She was reaching her limit, she knew; she'd have to heal soon or she'd be useless. There was at least one broken rib knifing into her right lung…

"And that would be?"

"I want an audience with the Morrigan."

"Why should I arrange this, Bo? More to the point, why would the Morrigan be interested, hmm?"

"I can answer both questions at once: I have something she wants, and you'll gain favour from her if you help her get it," Bo told him. Normally by now she'd have reached out and used her powers, but given his luck-eating ability she doubted it'd work. Besides, he'd see it coming and take steps to protect himself. She knew just by looking he was armed.

"Intriguing…the favour of the Morrigan is a good thing to have, trust me. Her _dis_favour, mind you…" he shuddered. "I'd say 'don't play me false' if it were anyone else making this offer. But _you_…" he shrugged, "you always make good on your trades. Dealing with you is a good investment, I think. So: something she wants, eh? What would that be?" he asked, and was startled by her flat answer:

_"Me."_

For nearly a minute, he was too stunned to reply. Then he laughed. "So, you've made your choice! You've made the right choice, too! As it happens, you're in luck, kid," he grinned at the irony of that, "because she's coming here tonight, in half an hour or so, to discuss business with me. Well, that can wait now; I'll ask her to speak to you first."

"Thanks," Bo said, and swayed a little.

Mayer frowned. "You need to heal first, Bo. At the very least you should clean up a little; you look like you've gone ten rounds with a wolf pack."

"Funny you should say that," Bo winced wryly; three members of the Light Fae pickup squad had in fact been wolf shifters. She'd hated to hurt them, seeing Dyson's face every time she struck - but she hadn't let it stop her; she didn't have the time. "I can manage," she lied. "A clean-up sounds good, though."

He nodded, and indicated she should pass through to the back.

He never noticed she hadn't actually _said_ she was joining the Dark Fae. She didn't correct him, though.

X

Cassie attended to her. For all her ditzy appearance and demeanour, she proved surprisingly adept at first aid. "You are, like, _totally_ messed up here, girl, what the hell you been _doin'?_"

"The usual," Bo winced.

"You need to heal?" she offered. "Normally I wouldn't - as _if! -_ but you're just smokin' hot, a girl just can't help herself sometimes," she giggled.

"You're barely out of school," Bo pointed out…forgetting once again how slowly the Fae aged.

"Duh, I'm, like, eighty-six next month! School? _Totally_ over! C'mon, go for it already."

The broken rib dug into Bo's lung again as she moved; she barely choked back a scream. She coughed, and spat blood. Cassie gasped. "You need it _now_, babe, or you're totally gonna check out! C'mon, _do_ it!"

Bo was out of options, she knew; she grabbed the girl and kissed her deeply. Cassie melted against her; she could feel the girl's small hands caressing her butt. _Why do they all do that?_

She laughed to herself. _As if I mind…_

There was a brief pain as the rib straightened, but she could _feel_ her tissues knitting back together, the blood pounding through her veins. _Enough,_ she thought, _it's enough._ She broke the kiss…with difficulty. Cassie didn't seem to want to let go.

"Whoa," she gasped, "totally _not_ into girls, but you _rock_, Bo!"

"You, too," Bo smiled, feeling a lot better. "Thanks, Cassie."

"You need a reading? I'll do it for free," she suggested merrily. "Uncle doesn't need to know 'bout it…"

"Not this time, thanks; I'll pass." She paused. "You can, uh, let go of my butt now, Cassie."

Cassie giggled again, squeezed once more and complied.

X

When she returned to Mayer, the Morrigan had arrived. She tensed on seeing Bo, having heard the tales of mayhem, but Bo held up a hand in a gesture of peace, and she relaxed.

"I hear you've been busy," she began. "I'm missing a hit squad, which was sent on a job without my permission. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Bo spat. "I'm wearing their blood, actually," she retorted defiantly. "You'll find the bits in Mayer's Dumpster. Except for this little souvenir…" She tossed something; the Morrigan made the mistake of catching it. She realised she was holding a man's testicle, and tossed it away reflexively with a mild shudder of disgust. She stared at Bo with a new, wary respect. "You play for keeps, girl," she observed thoughtfully.

"Bet your gorgeous ass," Bo returned fiercely.

"Okay, let's cut the shit. Why are you here? I don't know about you, but I'm busy."

"I have a proposition for you." The Morrigan smiled slowly, suggestively on hearing that, her eyes lighting up; Bo scowled. "Not _that_ kind!"

"Oh, I'm hurt," Ebony quipped, pouting. "Do go on."

Bo took a deep breath, and embarked on part two of her plan.

"I'm willing to join the Dark Fae -"

_"Finally!"_ the Morrigan crowed delightedly.

"- on a _temporary_ basis; one month," Bo continued. "I won't kill or hurt anyone except in self-defence, but I'm willing to use any other talents I have to serve the Dark Fae."

"Fealty isn't given on a temporary basis, doll," the Morrigan shook her head dismissively. "You're either Dark Fae or you're not." She paused, suddenly seeing Bo's point. "Then again, you _are_ neither one nor the other…hmm. What's the idea?"

"I want to learn more about the Dark Fae before I commit myself," Bo explained. "Remember, everything _you_ know about the Fae you learned during your childhood, whereas mine…well, I didn't. I'm gonna give the Light Fae the same amount of time, for the same reason: to learn about the respective factions from the _inside,_ instead of being on the outside looking in."

"And then you'll decide? You'll choose?"

"Maybe; it depends on what I find out," Bo elaborated.

"I have to admit that actually makes sense," the Morrigan applauded. "One month, you said?"

"One month, yes - a _lunar_ month, in accordance with Fae tradition," Bo added.

"Oh, do let's respect tradition," the Morrigan mocked. "But let's say I accept this absurd but intriguing offer; what's in it for _you?_ What's your price? What do you want?"

"Just one thing," Bo answered grimly. "I want permission to kill Vex."

The Morrigan lost her smile and simply stared at Bo, who stared back. The onlookers got the impression there was some sort of silent battle going on, and they were correct. After two minutes of this, the Morrigan blinked, and abruptly ordered imperiously:

_"Everyone get out!"_

They scrambled to obey, except Mayer, who hung back. "Milady -"

"Our business can wait, Mayer," she commanded. "This can't. _Go._"

He went.

X

Once they were alone, the Morrigan crossed to the bar and poured something rich, thick and red into a glass. "Join me," she invited Bo, all suave courtesy. Bo shrugged and complied, though she was in no mood to get drunk.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Girl," the Morrigan told her merrily, "if I told you, the name would mean nothing to you; and if I told you what it cost per drop, you'd be scared to drink it. Sip it slowly; it'll do you good."

She sipped herself first, to show it wasn't doctored; though Bo could think of at least three ways around that, she decided to trust the Morrigan for once.

The drink, whatever it was, was smooth, tasted slightly smoky and was, she was sure, high in sugars, yet not sweet; it was delicious, and she said so.

"Let's sit; heels do wonders for a girl's legs, but not her feet," the Morrigan said, slinking to a table and seating herself gracefully. Bo did likewise, without the slink or the grace. She was still aching everywhere and felt as if she'd been put through a meat grinder.

"So," the Morrigan addressed the battered succubus facing her, "I take it you've heard what he did."

"Yeah," Bo replied, barely holding back her rage.

"You're obviously bent out of shape big time. Might I ask why?"

"Two of my friends were on that plane. They were killed just because they knew about the Fae."

"Oh, _those_ two," the Morrigan nodded. "Yes, I'll admit it _was_ a bit heavy-handed of the Elders, but honestly, I had nothing to do with it."

"I don't believe you," Bo accused, and then silently cursed the slip caused by pain and fatigue. She couldn't afford to alienate the Morrigan…not now.

"I'll forgive you that because you're ignorant of Fae politics," the Morrigan snapped. "Listen: our system _works_, and it works _well_, far better than 'democracy', because unlike that failed institution, it has checks and balances. There are certain situations in which I have supreme authority over the Elders, and there are others in which they can, by a majority vote, overrule me. The Ash and his Elders are the equivalent." She smirked. "Not that they actually _are_, of course, but that's the general idea. They can also, occasionally, make decisions without my permission…or even my knowledge."

She sighed. "At the moment this decision was taken, I was in Rio de Janeiro, having my ass split beautifully by the most gorgeous Nubian I'd ever laid eyes on, while I was sucking off his brother for all I was worth. That was a fun night, let me tell you," she reminisced fondly. "You can believe me or not, but it wasn't the way _I'd_ have done it. The humans are asking way too many questions; it was sloppy and," she snorted, "typical of Vex."

"They didn't have to die at all," Bo growled. "Cindy already _knew_ about the Fae, but she would never have told anyone. They _definitely_ wouldn't have said a word after that flight I was on -"

"Ah, it was _you_," the Morrigan comprehended. "But you kept yourself out of the limelight?" Bo nodded. "Oh, how generous of you - painting your little human fuck toy as a heroine!"

"One more word like that about Cindy," Bo snarled, "and I swear I will end you! She was a good person, she was brave and bold…she followed my example, and got killed doing it. I would prefer you to show her a little respect on that basis."

"She was _human_," the Morrigan pointed out.

"Bravery is bravery, whatever the species," Bo retorted.

"Aren't we getting off the point?"

"I want Vex. I want to kill him. Do I get him or not?" Bo demanded.

"Essentially," the Morrigan said slowly, "you're asking me to swap Vex for you, and only temporarily at that, whereas death is permanent, even for Fae. The question is: are you worth it? What can you offer that he can't?"

"I can learn to enthral people, to put them under more permanent control than Vex can."

"In that event, they'd obey _you_, not me," Ebony pointed out. But Bo only shrugged casually.

"If I tell them to obey you, they will. I learn fast," she added, "I'm sure I can learn how to do it if you give me a chance."

"Oh, I'm sure you can," the Morrigan agreed, smiling. "And lots more besides, I imagine. I hear you're good at keeping your word, too, so you're trustworthy…which I'll admit is more than I can say for Vex. On the other hand, I can count on him to act in his own self-interest." She grinned. "Selfish people are _so_ predictable."

"So am I," Bo admitted, "you've said that yourself."

"Yes…and you really should work on that."

_I _am_ working on it, you bitch…right under your elegant nose,_ Bo thought in satisfaction. The Morrigan was going to agree, she knew it.

"You have to understand that if I accept, you will swear yourself to the Dark Fae, and to _me_, before the Light Elders. By our laws, the choice _must_ be made of your own free will, and it must be witnessed as such. Are you prepared to do that?"

"Yes," Bo answered simply.

"Are you prepared to do _anything I tell you to do?_"

"Apart from killing or hurting people…yes," Bo allowed.

"There are many kinds of hurt," the Morrigan told her softly. "But I take it you mean physical hurt, yes?" Bo nodded. The Morrigan regarded her interestedly. "Damn, I'm tempted…if for no other reason than to satisfy my own curiosity about you, I'm inclined to agree. But there's a snag, sweetheart."

Bo anticipated it: "You need to ask the Elders."

"Very good," the Morrigan applauded. "For myself, I'd agree, but he _is_ a favourite; there'd be hell to pay if I just let you kill him out of hand. I might even lose my position, and we really can't have _that_, now, can we?" She stood. "All right, Bo. I'll consult with them immediately, and send word to you. We should know by this time tomorrow night, if not earlier."

Bo, too, stood. "Thank you. You won't regret it."

"I might," the Morrigan disagreed. "You see, there's something you seem to be forgetting: Vex isn't just going to stand there while you're gutting him or whatever. He's a survivor if nothing else. His Mesmer power is considerable; he was a prodigy, in fact. It's far more likely that you're going to die, slowly and painfully, by your own hand. You _do_ realise that, I hope?"

"I have to try," Bo replied hollowly. "For my friends and for the 380 other people who died for nothing, I have to try. I can't live with myself otherwise."

"Wait…you're going to go after him even if I say no, aren't you?" the Morrigan murmured as realisation dawned. "You don't care. The Elders will hunt you for the rest of your life, and burn you at the stake when they catch you…but you really don't _care_, do you?"

"I want justice," Bo whispered. "It's worth my life to get it."

"Such an abstract concept to die for…"

_"Not to me,"_ Bo insisted. _And I have no intention of dying,_ she added mentally.

The Morrigan shrugged. "It'd be a waste, but it would at least solve the on-going problem of your nonpartisan status. And it _is_ a problem, believe me. So it seems to me that I win either way." She laughed. "I _love_ days like this! Believe it or not, Bo, I wish you luck!" she finished sincerely.

She slinked out, laughing.

Bo sagged, finally able to relax.

It had worked.

_So far, so good - now for part three._

X

Trick had seldom been more pleased to see anyone when Bo entered, but he didn't reveal it at first. There was still the question of the trail of mayhem Bo had left behind her. "Bo," he greeted her neutrally.

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"The Dal _is_ neutral territory," Trick reminded her. She winced.

"Trick, please," she pleaded. She met his eyes, and he saw the pain in hers. He'd never been able to refuse a friend in distress. "Come in back," he offered gently.

X

"You look like hell, Bo. Have you even slept at all?" he inquired solicitously.

"I couldn't," Bo shook her head wearily. "The one time I tried, I had a nightmare…I was pleasuring Cindy, while William was making love to me, then…then Vex was there…"

"Stop," Trick held up a hand. "I can imagine all too well how it ends -"

"…the next thing I knew, I - I was draining William to death and knifing Cindy in her heart…"

"Stop, _please_," Trick entreated her, looking ill. "Don't do this to yourself. You have enough to worry about from the living, never mind the dead." He sighed. "This isn't over - the Light Elders are demanding you be brought to account. To say they're not happy is putting it mildly, but you can claim Sanctuary if you wish." He shot her a wry look. "It's hardly the first time I've defied the Elders. I doubt it'll be the last. Drink that," he indicated a small goblet.

"Buckthorn?" she asked. He chuckled. "You're in no fit state. It's a pick-me-up of sorts."

She sipped it carefully…and started in surprise. It was the same beverage she'd shared with the Morrigan.

"I, uh, gather this is expensive stuff," she ventured.

"Call it a gift," he smiled. "You certainly look as if you need it. Some of the stories I've heard…Dark Fae hit squads, a Light Fae pickup squad, even a couple of humans -"

"Rapists," she snapped. "They thought I'd be easy. I enjoyed educating them. It was all they deserved!" she spat defensively.

"No argument here," Trick answered grimly. "And the rest?" he added.

Bo confirmed all of it. "I'll apologise to the Elders when I have the time. Right now, I don't. Right now, I need _your_ help."

"To do what?" he wondered.

"There's a way to beat Vex's powers. There _has_ to be."

"What makes you think that?" Trick asked evasively.

"To anyone with half a brain, it's obvious: if he's so powerful, and he can't be resisted," Bo inquired shrewdly, "then how come _he_ isn't the Morrigan?"

Trick laughed. "I'm afraid he's disqualified by the fact that he's a he, Bo. 'Morrigan' is an exclusively _female_ title, after the Irish goddess of battle, strife and fertility."

"Don't split hairs, you know what I mean! How come Vex isn't the Grand High Master or whatever of the Dark Fae, huh? _Tell_ me!"

Trick hesitated…and was lost. Bo grabbed him.

"I don't believe for a moment you'd use your powers on a friend," Trick warned her quietly, with just a touch of menace. "You wouldn't dare."

"I need to know, Trick," Bo begged. "I'm going after him no matter what. I _have_ to. But I'm far more likely to make it if you help me."

"That's blackmail," Trick muttered sourly. "You know I care too much about you to just let you die. Besides, Kenzi would never forgive me."

"Then help me," Bo pleaded, desperate. _"Please…"_

Finally, inevitably, Trick surrendered. He sighed deeply. "There _are_ ways, it's true. But they involve many years of training in order to learn the requisite mental disciplines. The Elders of both factions can resist him, as can I, but you cannot. It takes literally _years_ to learn how to do it and, with all due respect, you lack the patience needed."

He hoped she'd leave it at that, but Bo was expert in reading vocal subtleties. She knew instantly he wasn't telling her everything. "Is there another way? An amulet, a spell, a drug -?" she asked astutely.

Trick sighed again, defeated. "There _is_ a potion which can temporarily defeat a Mesmer's influence, yes. Remind me never to underestimate your intelligence again," he added wryly.

She managed a chuckle. "Okay, then. Do you have some, or do you need to brew it up?"

"It needs to be freshly brewed, yes," he confirmed. "Unfortunately…"

"What?"

"A price must be paid," he told her solemnly.

"What _is_ it with the Fae and their damn sacrifices?" Bo demanded, exasperated. "_La Shoshain, _the Blood King, the -"

"It's not for you to mock our traditions," Trick snapped, offended. "They're all that keeps us from anarchy."

Bo released him, stepped back and, very much to his surprise, bowed. "I'm sorry," she murmured humbly. "I didn't mean offence. Would you please explain, milord?" His eyes flashed; she hastily added, "I meant that as a term of respect, Trick. I'm not mocking you."

"There can be no offence where none is intended," he conceded quietly. "I forgive you, and I thank you for the respect. You, in turn, have mine. You've earned it many times over, Bo."

"Thanks. Could you…?"

"Anything worth having in this world must be earned," he explained. "Nothing is for free. The more you pay for a thing, the greater its value, or more accurately its worth. Let me give you an example to explain that…" He showed her a metal pendant, embossed with runes. "This is a birth record, made by my father, rest his soul. It's made of pewter, of no intrinsic value whatsoever. But it is worth more to me than all the treasures of the world, because it was given to me by my father, a man I respected and loved very much. You see my point?"

"There's a difference between cost and value," Bo nodded. "I get it. That's the problem with capitalism, isn't it?"

"Essentially, yes. So if a thing is of value, it must be worth a sacrifice. It's a basic tenet of our culture, as you've seen. As for this potion…" he hesitated. "You must be prepared to risk a friendship bond. You see, the potion requires blood…_human_ blood -"

"I can get that easily enough," Bo shrugged, but Trick wasn't finished.

"- from a close friend," he continued. Bo stared at him. "Worse, it's not simply a question of scratching him or her and taking a few drops; there must be _pain_. Your friend must _suffer_, if the potion is to be efficacious - and _you_ must inflict that suffering."

"You mean…" Bo gulped. "I have to…to hurt…to hurt…"

"…Kenzi," Trick nodded sadly, "or Lauren - or both, perhaps."

"Dear God…"

X

"You wanna do _WHAT?_" Kenzi screeched.

"I don't _want_ to," Bo cried, near tears. "I _have_ to! Kenzi, I _need_ that potion, or there's no way I can risk it! Well, I _can_, but…"

"Bo, do you have any idea of what you're asking?" Lauren asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do," she answered. She took each woman's hand in her own. "I'm asking a hell of a lot of my friends, I know it. But I know I can at least _ask_, because you _are_ my friends. I'll understand if you won't do it."

"Bo, I have to ask: do you really believe this is worth it?" Lauren asked her, drawing her close and stroking her hair. "Do you really, truly believe it, deep down where it counts?"

"Yes," Bo whispered, putting every iota of sincerity she could into her voice. "I'll beg if I have to, Lauren. I can't afford pride, not for this." Bo gently detached herself from Lauren's embrace, and knelt before her friends. Tears welled up in Kenzi's eyes; one trickled down her cheek. "God damn it, Bo…"

They agreed, of course. Neither could bear to watch Bo begging.

X

It didn't take long for Trick to gather the myriad ingredients. "The blood is the last, most crucial ingredient," he explained. "Are you ready?"

Kenzi and Lauren were each lying on a cot, Bo kneeling between them…a silver knife gripped in her trembling hand. Each of her friends was holding a bare arm out over the cauldron in which the potion was being mixed.

_Now or never,_ Bo thought. She'd have to do it before she lost her nerve.

"By this sacrifice of blood I ask of thee, my friend," she intoned to Kenzi, "I do consecrate this potion. Let thy pain grant me strength. Let the bond of our friendship be tested as never before."

She met Kenzi's eyes; _Do it_, they said.

The point of the blade penetrated the skin of Kenzi's forearm near the crook of her elbow; she whimpered in pain. Bo pressed harder; blood welled up.

She drew the blade down the girl's arm, slicing all too easily through skin and flesh. Kenzi screamed in agony, but Bo dared not stop. _Dear God, what am I _doing? _I'm _hurting_ my _friend!_ Please, God, let it be worth all this…_

Blood poured from Kenzi's slashed arm into the cauldron; the potion foamed and changed colour from its current murky dark green to a more silvery colour, shimmering in the light.

"Master of Potions, does this suffice?" Bo intoned, with grim solemnity.

"It does," Trick answered formally.

"My friend…does the bond remain, or be it lost, as dust on the wind?" she asked of Kenzi, her tear-filled eyes pleading for forgiveness. Kenzi sobbed, but summoned the wherewithal to answer as Trick had instructed her.

_"Be very sure when you answer, Kenzi,"_ he'd warned her_. "You _must_ be sincere, or Bo will pay the price…the potion will turn to poison and she will die in agony. Be_ sure. _Be _certain._"_

And she answered:

"It remains. It is as the willow: it bows to the - to the wind," she hesitated as the agony briefly overwhelmed her, but gritted her teeth and finished, "but does not break. Thou art my friend, for now and forever." Kenzi sobbed again and tossed all formality aside as she cried, "Now get me a fuckin' bandage already!"

Trick attended to it, applying an odd-looking poultice with which Lauren was familiar; it seemed to soak up the blood on Kenzi's arm, moulding itself to the flesh. The pain faded from her eyes and she sobbed again, but this time in relief.

Bo turned to Lauren and again intoned the ritual words. But Lauren replied where Kenzi had stayed silent:

"By the bond of our friendship, our _love_, I freely give of my blood. Let my pain strengthen and protect thee in the ordeal to come. This I beg of The One Who Sees All."

Bo gazed into her eyes.

_I love you. I'm so sorry._

_I know. I love you, Bo. Please, do it._

Bo cut without hesitation, tears streaming down her face. Lauren screamed as stridently as Kenzi had. Her blood, so very red and bright, poured into the cauldron; the potion hissed, turning bright and silvery, much like mercury.

"My friend…my love…does the bond remain, or be it lost, as dust on the wind?"

"It remains," Lauren answered weakly. "It is as the willow: it bows to the wind, but does not break. Thou art my friend, for now and forever. Thou art my true love. Thy love shall comfort and sustain me, as shall mine for thee." She somehow managed a smile. "Now could someone please stop me from bleeding to death?"

X

"Is it ready? Bo asked yet again.

Trick chuckled indulgently. "One more shake should do it…" he shook the tiny bottle. The liquid inside flowed like quicksilver, settling slowly in the bottom of the bottle. It was oddly beautiful. "Perfect," he pronounced with satisfaction. "It's good to know I haven't lost my old skills. I haven't brewed a potion like this since I came to America."

"You don't get much," Bo observed curiously. "There was a lot more than this in the cauldron, surely."

"True," Trick nodded, "but it must be refined; that's the tricky part. There's enough here for two doses."

"Or one long one," Bo suggested; Trick agreed with a nod. Then he added a quiet question:

"Bo, are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"Yes," she replied unhesitatingly. "Trick, those two good people heard all about my past, and they _weren't afraid._ They accepted me as I am - kills and all." Her voice broke. "They were _kind_ to me…they deserve justice. This is the only way they're going to get it."

He held her gaze a few moments longer, and saw she could not be dissuaded from what she perceived as her obligation. "So be it," Trick acquiesced solemnly, and crossed forearms with her in the traditional Fae gesture, warrior to warrior.

"Y'know, my mom once gave me a really, really good piece of advice," Kenzi remarked, eyeing the potion uneasily. "She said to me: 'Never, _ever_ drink any drink that changes colour when you put the last ingredient in'."

"I take it you ignored this sage advice?"

"Just once, girlfriend…juuuuuuust once. _Mega_ mistake, trust me."

"I have to do this, Kenzi."

"I know, I just…well, you can't let our sacrifice go to waste, right?" Kenzi did her best to summon up her usual humour. "I mean, there's perfectly good blood in there which really belongs in our veins, y'know?"

It didn't work. Bo looked sadly at her friends as if she would never see them again. "There is no wayI can thank you enough for this," she murmured.

"There _is,_ Bo," Lauren dissented quietly, a tear starting down her cheek. She glanced at Kenzi; the latter understood her immediately. They said it together:

_"Come back safe."_

She wanted to assure them she would. But she couldn't bring herself to lie to them. Even with the potion, nothing was certain.

With no ceremony, she departed. She wanted so much to hug them both, but she was afraid she wouldn't leave if she did. Lauren's soft sobs tore at her heart, but she dared not look back.

_Time for part four…_

X

Three hours later, waiting in a bar she'd once worked at - studiously ignoring the head barman's attempts to persuade her to come back, as she'd been very popular with the customers - she received a text message. The sender was unidentified, but she knew instantly who it was.

_**He's at his club. Good luck…or goodbye, perhaps.**_

She stood and finished her beer.

_It's on. You're mine, fucker._

X

Vex's club was empty, except for a man who appeared to be a janitor. He quailed at Bo's glare. "Leave while you still can," she warned him grimly. He nodded, gulping, and quickly complied.

She took a breath, and upended the bottle. The potion burned her mouth, and tasted too strongly of blood.

_Kenzi screamed in agony…_

Bo steeled herself and forced it down; it was like swallowing liquid fire. When it hit her stomach after burning down her throat like lava, it seemed to explode, her insides twisting. _Jesus, this is awful stuff._

She thrust aside the mental picture of Lauren's agonised face as she bled willingly for her lover.

_Stop it. Concentrate._

_He's here. I know he's here._

And sure enough, Vex popped his head over the balcony and laughed. _Enjoy it while you can, you pervert._

"Ooh, look who's back! Just can't stay away, can you, luv? Are you here for a good time," Vex chortled, "or are we on for round two?"

"Both, actually," she informed him, taking a seat at a table.

"Ooh!" Vex cried merrily, leaping down to her and offering a mock bow. He swaggered towards her, grinning, and stood several feet away.

"First, let me tell you a little story," Bo began flatly. "Once upon a time, there were two humans, William and Cindy Matthews. They were happily married and loved each other very much -"

"Aww, how _touching,_" Vex mocked, but the aura of icy cold menace emanating from Bo silenced him abruptly. There was something wrong here, he sensed, but he couldn't quite see what.

"- and they befriended a succubus, inviting her into their bed," Bo continued. "They all had a really good time. She became friends with the humans, because they were kind to her about her past and weren't afraid of her at all…but then they were killed, along with 380 other people, by a piece of filthy murdering scum not worthy to eat their _shit_. Because they were all human, and he was Dark Fae, favoured by the Elders, he thought he could get away with it."

She stood, and drew her machete. "He was wrong."

"Um…how does this little story end, then?" Vex wondered nervously. There was _definitely_ something seriously amiss…

"It's still being written," Bo replied coldly. "Let's find out."

"Well, luv, I'll tell you how _I_ reckon it should read: 'The little succubus had a big sword thingy and wanted to stick it in the Mesmer who'd killed all them lovely little humans," he smirked, "but _he_ had other ideas. She was a beautiful, sexy little bitch, but he thought she'd look even better with that sword of 'ers sticking out of her own belly.'" His voice rose in manic glee. "'Maybe, the Mesmer pondered, she'd like the taste of her own liver, so he told her to cut it out and eat it. She died in agony, and an important lesson was learned by all: _don't mess with the Vex_. The End'," he grinned. "How does _that_ sound, luv?"

"I think I'll prefer my version," Bo answered stonily, "the one where I gut you like a fish and _you_ die in agony."

"You _do_ know you can't touch me, don'tcha? Not unless you want the Dark Fae chasin' you all over the bloody world, that is. I'm _favoured_, I am," he boasted.

"Things change, prick," Bo pronounced darkly. "I'm here with the Morrigan's permission. We made a deal."

"Oh, really?" he laughed brightly. "No, no, no, I'll tell you what that's about, luv: she's 'ad enough of you an' your rebel ways, an' she's sent you to me knowin' you can't fight me! She's expectin' me to knock you off - which I'll be happy to do, o' course," he leered. "Anything for milady Morrigan, eh? But maybe I'll 'ave you first, you tasty little bint," he chuckled lecherously. "Let's see the goods, then. Get your kit off." He gestured casually, licking his lips in anticipation.

But Bo did not move. Her eyes, though, seemed to darken.

"Hang on," Vex said slowly in his vaguely Cockney accent, "somefink's wrong 'ere…I can't…_I can't feel your mind,_" he realised, his eyes widening. He gestured again, but all Bo did was raise her machete. "How're you doin' that, eh?"

She held his eyes as she slowly took the bottle out of a pocket. There were a few drops left; they caught the light, shimmering and gleaming. Vex paled on seeing them, clearly recognising the potion…and realising the danger he was in.

If she really _had_ gotten permission, then…_oh, fuck!_

"That…that's cheatin', that is!" he complained, fear in his eyes now. "Every time you 'ave a go at me, you bloody cheat!"

"I can live with that," Bo snarled now. "You can't!"

She rushed him, screaming in fury.

He reacted exactly as she'd expected, seeking cover, but there was none to be had; he was forced to settle for distance, backing away.

"Come here and take what's coming like a man," Bo demanded, enraged, "even though you're not! You're just a bully, aren't you? And like all bullies," she added, her voice dripping with contempt as acid as a land wight's digestive juices, "you're a total coward! You can't handle it when a victim turns on you! I fucking _hate_ bullies!"

Before he could make a break for the exit, she swung the razor-sharp, lovingly maintained machete. He lost half of the hand he threw up in futile defence, screaming shrilly. He stumbled backwards, sobbing in agony.

Pitilessly, Bo advanced, relishing the sight of Vex's blood dripping from her blade.

"Hang on," he pleaded, "Don't I even get a chance to defend meself? Who's the coward _now,_ eh?" he added in desperation. "Killing an unarmed man? Not very sportin', is it?"

"I can live with that, too," she told him brutally, and struck again, her arm powered by the bitter rage that blazed through her every time she saw Cindy's sweet face in her mind and imagined it burned and broken in the smouldering wreckage, her heavenly scent corrupted into the stink of charred flesh and bone. Vex's left hand and part of his forearm went flying in a shower of blood; he shrieked in horror and agony.

_Enough,_ she decided, a small part of herself horrified at what she was doing and even more by the pleasure she was deriving from it, _it's enough._

She closed with him, and _thrust_. Blood sprayed from his chest as the machete penetrated it just below his ribcage and emerged from his back. He choked on his own blood and fell to his knees; Bo likewise dropped, determined to hold his gaze until he died. She wanted, more than anything, to see the light go out of his eyes. She had never desired anything more.

He managed a groan as she slowly, deliberately withdrew the blade, in order to let him bleed. She didn't smile, but he knew she was enjoying it. "Go to hell," he rasped.

"You first," she retorted. She suddenly remembered that horrible nightmare, and what she'd done to Cindy in it at Vex's command, and it gave her an idea for a little poetic justice.

She drew a dagger and slowly, slowly slid it between his ribs into his heart as the _coup de grâce, _not that he deserved such a gesture_._ "This is for Cindy," she told him coldly as the dagger sank to the hilt, coating her hand with his spurting blood. He was in such agony he couldn't even scream.

He tried once more to curse her, to take control of her mind, but Trick's potion held true to the last. His head fell back as his eyes went blank, and he died in silent, exquisite torment.

And Bo, to the horror and disgust of the civilised part of her, came.

_Oh, God…that's just wrong…_

It was too late for regret now, though. Vex was dead.

A slow clapping emerged from the shadows…as did the Morrigan. "Well done, girl," she saluted Bo.

"I don't want congratulations," Bo spat, "it had to be done."

"You didn't have to _enjoy_ it," the Morrigan observed, with just a hint of malice.

"I -" Bo began, attempting a denial, but the Morrigan cut her off with a sharp exclamation. Bo fell silent. "I'll accept your fealty, Bo, on one condition: _tell me the truth._ Not just for me, but for yourself, as well. One question; I'm asking for information, not to accuse you of anything:

_"Did you enjoy that?"_

Bo looked away, unable to meet the Morrigan's calculating eyes. It was something she didn't want to admit even to herself. Killing except in self-defence or the defence of others was, she'd always believed, _wrong_. Enjoying another person's death was just abhorrent...especially when you were the one who'd inflicted it.

That didn't alter the fact that she had, though. In the end, she admitted it. God, she was so tired, bone-weary.

The Morrigan did not comment. She merely walked to where Bo and Vex's corpse lay, offered Bo a hand and said matter-of-factly:

"Welcome to the Dark Fae, Bo."

Reluctantly Bo accepted her hand, rising with difficulty. Neither looked back; the janitor would attend to the mess, they knew.

X

_The glass factory_

_Dawn, the next day_

"Be it witnessed," the Morrigan intoned, relishing every word, "that this one, who calls herself Bo, shall pledge her fealty to the Dark Fae, for a period not exceeding one lunar month from this date. Be it witnessed she does this of her own free will, before her peers and the Elders of the Light and of the Dark. Do you now affirm, Bo, I have spoken truly?"

"I do." Bo's reply was flat, passionless. She was so tired…

"Do you, Bo, now act of your own free will, without coercion, threat, influence or potion to dictate your actions?"

"I do."

"Do you, Bo, now swear yourself to the Dark Fae, and to me?"

Bo met her eyes. "I do." She did her best to ignore the quiet sob she heard from Lauren, who stood with Kenzi, Dyson and Hale as mute, unwilling witnesses.

"Do you, the Elders of the Light, accept her word in this matter?"

Aoibheann spoke, as flatly as Bo had. "We do."

"Do you, the Elders of the Dark, accept her fealty, in my name?"

The Dark Elders affirmed it. One, who bore some resemblance to the deceased Vex, looked daggers at her - a relative, presumably - but he dared not dissent with the Morrigan present. Bo ignored his glare; that was something she could deal with later.

"Then we of the Dark Fae welcome our newest affiliate," the Morrigan concluded expansively. She smiled at Bo in triumph. "Come with me, beautiful."

Dyson snarled, his eyes glowing amber, but a gesture from Trick restrained him. He subsided reluctantly.

"Bo!" Kenzi cried in despair, disregarding all etiquette (the Morrigan had initially objected to her, a human, being present at all, but she'd allowed it as a concession to Bo, being unwilling to risk Bo changing her mind). Her heartfelt anguish brought tears to Bo's eyes, but she could do no more than wave sadly to her closest friend as the Morrigan took her hand and led her to the exit.

"It is done," Aoibheann sighed, "and gods help her."

The End

Bo will return

In

Schooling A Succubus

Watch this space!


End file.
